History in Two Words or Less
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome traveled the world with her mom to participate in Tennis Matches, along the way she met Ryoma, and she became one of the few tennis players his age that he would actually practice with. When she finds out that he is returning to Japan and he asks her to return as well, Kagome's faced with a choice, go back and face her past, or continue on in America without her best-friend.
1. Chapter 1

**History in Two Words**

**...or less...**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi once lived in America, she and her mom had left her father after he had an affair, and had travelled the world to allow Kagome to participate in Tennis Matches...along the way she met Ryoma, and she became one of the few tennis players his age that he would actually practice with...when she finds out that he is returning to Japan...and he asks her to return as well...Kagome is faced with a choice, go back and face her past, or continue on in America to world lackluster without her best friend!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_It's fine...tomorrow?"_

Kagome brought her black, silver and blue Babolat racquet down on the tennis ball in the kitchen she stood in and bounced it off the wall, watching it bounce onto the ground before she repeated the action and hit it up against the wall again. Over, and over, the ball would bounce, she'd hit it, and in her head, she counted her rally's.

"Step back, Kagome," her mom said as she covered the mouthpiece of her phone before going back to her call, _"Alright, we'll see you then, Echizen-San."_

Kagome stepped back as she hit the ball, never taking her eyes off of the ball as she walked backwards from the wall she was hitting the tennis ball against. "Echizen plays in the boys ten and elevens...what are you talking to his dad for?"

"His dad saw you play in the girl singles matches, for his sons' age group, and thought that you and he could play each other and practice together."

Kagome nodded, "Right, isn't tomorrow Sunday?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Kagome glanced to her mother from the side and dropped the hand with the racquet to her side, the tennis ball bounced past her before dribbling and finally rolling under the counter somewhere, "Nothing, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed."

Rai smiled at her daughter before watching her leave the kitchen and moving to the calendar to make a date with the Echizen's. Her eyes looked curiously to Sunday and with the empty space came a confused look. All important things were marked on the calendar, so she was completely confused about what her daughter was thinking about.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran a brush through her hair, brushing the tangles out of her wet hair now that she was fresh, clean and dressed for bed. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection for a few moments. She turned her head to the left, and the again to the right. Her hair was to her shoulder blades, not long, not short, just in the middle, about five foot three, with blue eyes somewhere in a mix of light grey and dark blue...she did this every year...and every year...she was always in the middle...her height, her hair, her eyes...everything about her...she was average. She wanted her hair to grow out longer, and she wanted darker eyes, not..._his_...and she hated her height... Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail before she climbed into bed, clapping her hands twice, the lights went off and she closed her eyes and went to bed.

_The year is 2005, soon to be changing to 2006 in the coming winter, and for about four years, I've lived in America, bouncing from state to state to compete in competitions with girls my own age. I have been playing tennis since I was about three, joining a child's class and being coached since then. I was placed in advanced classes at seven, but...when that happened, classes were quick to end...the entire class was spent on kids being placed in different classes or told that they were staying. While it sucked to be the kids staying behind, I didn't care. I wanted to hurry home and tell my dad. Mom hadn't called dad like normal, to see if he wanted her to pick up something to eat, but instead we just went home...we found my father in my mothers and his bed...with a woman that wasn't my mom..._

_Now that I think about it though, I know why he asked us to always call to see if he wanted something to eat now...he wanted time to clean up the house, to fix his appearance, to freshen the house up, and to get his...mistress...out of the house. It wasn't even the next day that my mom and I were in a car driving to my grandfather's place. She got a divorce, half of everything. She and dad had a lot of money put in an account for me, so when my father tried to get my money after my mom took almost all of his, the attorney turned used the 'the account is in your daughter's name, not yours or your wife's, so this account is untouchable by anyone who is not your daughter' card, and that hadn't made my father too pleased to hear._

_After a few months, mom and I left to America and bought a single story flat for us to live in, at least, most of the time...we spend a lot of time out of the house. We have since then, accumulated a bunch of frequent flyer miles, and during this time, I have had...I think...nine coach's...each more skilled than the last, but now I play on my own time against other players when I'm not competing or on a plane to another part of America for another out-of-state competition._

**-x-x-x-**

'_...Ryoma Echizen...'_ Kagome looked at the article of the magazine she was reading while in the car on the way to the Court she'd be meeting the Echizen's at. "You sure about this?"

Rai smiled, "I thought it would be a nice change, playing and practicing with someone your own age, instead of the adults I normally set you up with."

Kagome shrugged as she looked at the boys' eyes, catlike they may be and golden in color, that wasn't what caught her attention, but rather...they were set, determination filled them as he sliced the tennis ball to his opponent. The pose was easy to read, but what she thought was somewhat surprising, was the hand he played with. It wasn't often that you found a kid who played left handed, and he was. Kagome glanced out the window and sighed, _'It's going to be such a boring day, all I seem to ever do these days...is play tennis...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**ME: Here is Chapter One, I want everyone to tell me what they think about this story! KAY! Love, Love! ~Akuma**


	2. Chapter 2

**History in Two Words**

**...or less...**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi once lived in America, she and her mom had left her father after he had an affair, and had travelled the world to allow Kagome to participate in Tennis Matches...along the way she met Ryoma, and she became one of the few tennis players his age that he would actually practice with...when she finds out that he is returning to Japan...and he asks her to return as well...Kagome is faced with a choice, go back and face her past, or continue on in America to world lackluster without her best friend!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked out the window of the car as her and her mother pulled to a stop in front of New York's Central Tennis Courts. "We don't normally go out of the way for players; you usually make them come to the courts closer to us."

"Ah, well...Ryoma is a special case, I know his parents are staying at a hotel further north of here, and we are bit south, it just met up in the middle for the both of us."

Kagome didn't say anything as she climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. Her mom pressed the trunk release button and popped the trunk for her.

"They should be on court D4."

Kagome grabbed her Babolat Three Racquet bag and shouldered it before grabbing her water jug before walking off, leaving her mom to shut and lock up the car. She knew this tennis center like the back of her hand, so finding the court was simple enough. When she did, she saw a boy around her age bouncing a ball with a red and black Bridgestone Dynabeam Grandea racquet. "Ryoma Echizen?" She called out, loud enough to be heard, but not so that she was actually yelling or for that matte, speaking above a normal volume.

His eyes turned to her and she was met with the same golden catlike eyes that she'd seen in the magazine, and knew immediately that this was him.

"Lovely...it's a pleasure to meet you," She bowed politely, "Ryoma Echizen."

"...hm..."

She placed her bag down by a bench where his own bag was and unzipped it, pulling out her favorite racquet, the same one she'd been using the night before. "Do you mind warming up a little with me, doing a few rallies back and forth?"

The boy gave a soft grunt in reply and walked to the baseline on his side of the court, she paid no attention to her mother or his father as they sat on the sidelines talking in hush tones, despite that, she could hear them well enough to know they were just exchanging pleasantries.

She hit the ball over the net and watched Ryoma's footing, his grip and his reaction time. She knew that this wasn't anything serious, not the rallies at least, but she planned on making it serious by the time she was finished warming up. "Five minutes okay with you?"

"That's fine,"

Kagome nodded as he hit the ball back to her, she returned it with ease and smiled as his eyes took on a rather lazy look to them. _'Don't worry, Ryoma…I'll get you excited soon enough!'_

**-x-x-x-**

It was twenty or so minutes later, Kagome laughed out at the boy across from her. He was staring at her in complete and utter shock. He wasn't sure what she'd done, but it had literally thrown him off balance and knocked him off his feet.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Ryoma, I honestly thought you'd be able to get that,"

"Oi! Ryoma! If you can't defeat a girl your own age, how are you ever going to measure up to me?!"

Kagome listened as the boys own father taunted him and frowned. She hated that, parents really knew how to take the excitement out of a game; they spoiled the fun of it. Sighing, she lowered her racquet before giving the boy a look, "I'm going for a short run, join me?"

He looked curiously at her, not sure what to say, but stood up and gave his dad a look that said he'd come back _maybe_. He looked bored, she felt bored, these set up matches weren't fun when you couldn't play without boundaries. Parents telling you what to work on, which strokes to use, where to step, it got annoying.

"Bring your racquet," Kagome smirked, "We can find a place a little quieter to play."

"**E-EHH!?"**

Kagome laughed at the irritated sound of Ryoma's father crying out, her own mother was quiet in her soft sigh as she had only expected as much from her.

She made her way up the stairs and turned to see if he was still keeping up, "This way, Ryoma! We can have our match as soon as we get to a new court!"

"Ah...right..." he smirked. The first real facial expression he'd shown since she saw him.

'_That's right, get excited! Now rules, or boundaries...' _Kagome stopped and turned from one side of a court, pointing racquet at Ryoma as she did, "There are no parents here, Ryoma, no rules but the ones which apply to a singles match, you know them, I know them, so nothing is holding us back from giving our all!" She watched until he was on the other side of the court and smiled, "It's my birthday today, Ryoma...I'm officially eleven today, so you have to give me a good game for my present, kay?"

Ryoma looked stunned at her proclamation, but that same smirk graced his lips as he gripped his racquet tightly, bringing a hand up to the bill of his cap, he gave a soft chuckle before he looked up and stared her straight in the eyes, "Mada Mada...Dane..."

Kagome's eyes widened as he reared up for a serve and her eyes sparkled with that burning excitement as the ball twisted on the court in front of her before shooting up and back behind her. _'Yatta! Twist Serve...that's it...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys like this chapter, I'll update again soon! Nya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**History in Two Words**

**...or less...**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi once lived in America, she and her mom had left her father after he had an affair, and had travelled the world to allow Kagome to participate in Tennis Matches...along the way she met Ryoma, and she became one of the few tennis players his age that he would actually practice with...when she finds out that he is returning to Japan...and he asks her to return as well...Kagome is faced with a choice, go back and face her past, or continue on in America to world lackluster without her best friend!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome returned the ball, easily so, after seeing the twist serve twice, she had an issue the second time as the ball didn't go over the net when she returned it the first time. But the second, the third time he served, she go it over the net with an underhand volley, sending it over much like a normal return due to its extreme spin. "I GOT IT! Haha~!" She did a little cheer mentally, "Let's go!" She tossed the ball up on her serve and hit it over the net, it hit the corner and bounced backwards out of his reach, she smiled when he leaped forward to get the ball and managed to hit it back, she turned and returned the ball, both were dancing in a silent two step. It was back and forth for them, no parents watching for their every mistake, no yelling or arguing. Kagome laughed, "Hey, teach me that twist serve, Ryoma..."

Ryoma quirked a brow, "No,"

"Oh gee, not even as a birthday present?"

"...mada mada-"

"Dane! I got it," She returned the ball in the rally they were hitting, she turned her racquet in her hand so the strings were flat facing the court, and the frame was level with the net.

Ryoma hit the ball back and watched her bring the racquet up and catch the ball, but it didn't go back over the net, it stayed spinning on her racquet when she brought it down quickly and the hit the ball forward.

Ryoma blinked twice as if trying to see the ball, but he couldn't, it was gone. "Where..."

Kagome giggled, "Behind you."

He turned, and low and behold, the ball was spinning in circles behind him on the court ground.

"...I'll teach you the twist serve." He said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...but you have to teach me _that_."

Kagome walked around the court and picked up the ball that had finally stopped spinning, "Mah...Ryoma, wouldn't that mean more tennis practice matches?"

Ryoma looked at her and frowned, "Hm,"

Kagome turned to face him and smiled, "Then, I guess we'll have to get together again..."

"I'm free tomorrow,"

"Then it's a date. How about we leave and grab a bite, the parents will notice sooner or later,"

Ryoma nodded, "Right,"

"I wonder, am I a bad influence on Ryoma, or is Ryoma naturally like this?"

He raised a brow before realizing what she meant, they had barely played a match. "...we can play a match first, then eat."

Kagome laughed, running back to the other side of the court, she served the ball, nothing special, her serves never were, it was her returns people had issues with.

**-x-x-x-**

Rai sighed, "How many floors have we searched now?"

Echizen-San laughed, "You have an interesting girl there though, I've never seen Ryoma take to someone so quickly, or should I say eagerly."

"Haha, interesting indeed...she doesn't get that from me though, that's all her."

"Oh?" He smiled, "I kind of want to play her too,"

"Echizen-San, you'd completely crush her," Rai frowned, "Or is that your aim?"

"Of course not, but I find being beaten repeatedly gives someone an incredible drive for getting better."

"Oh, is that why little Ryoma looks so serious, he's got a constant drive to get better running through his head? Oh...what am I saying, that's Kagome too. She never smiles anymore. In fact, I haven't seen her smile in almost three years."

"...competitions force them to grow up quicker."

"No...not her, it was more like..." Rai sighed, looking at her hands as she walked up another flight of stairs. "A part of her broke on the day we started to attend competitions seriously...we left behind everything...our families, her father...all of it was left in Japan."

"Ah...she misses her dad?"

"The opposite, he destroyed her...he took away her smile..."

Echizen-San noticed the diming light in Rai's eyes and stopped asking questions as he opened the door for the floor they were on, "Found them,"

"_Forty – thirty! Game point...Ryoma!"_

Echizen-San laughed, "They are playing well together," he looked at Kagome and smiled, "I see something interesting,"

Rai frowned, "What's that?"

"There's a cute girl playing my son...and she's smiling..."

Rai moved through the door to see what he was talking about and her eyes widened, her daughter was in fact...smiling. "Wow...hm, Echizen-San...could we possibly plan another get together?"

"I think we may be too late for that," he watched his son walk forward and shake the girls hand, both laughing at something Ryoma had said. "Shall we let them be? I'm sure, between the both of them, I'm sure one of them can call us. Shall we go get a coffee?"

"But, what about the kids?"

He laughed, "They're already leaving,"

Sure enough, both Kagome and Ryoma had their bags shouldered and were walking off towards a different exit. Both talking excitedly, well, Ryoma was listening...excitedly...sort of, but Kagome was talking. Either way, they both seemed happy.

Rai smiled, "...oh! I completely forgot!"

"Hm?"

"It's..." Rai blushed, "Kagome's birthday!"

"...hahaha~!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
